Say You Love Me
by Mikeybikey
Summary: A Christmas fic. Everyone's at Nanoha's house to celebrate Christmas Eve. Yunno confesses his feelings for Nanoha. But what will happen to Fate? Just who does Nanoha truly love? NanohaxFate pairing. Warnings: Yunno bashing sorta.


**Say you love me**

A/N: First fanfic ever! Please show me some love if you enjoyed the fic! NanohaxFate is just cuteness! I'd like to thank all the NanoFate writers here on and dedicate this fic to you guys! It's a Christmas fic… and I know it's a little late but there were some quality issues that have to be taken care of! I hope you like it! Please R&R! Pairings: NanoxFate. Warnings: Yunno bashing

Timeline: After StrikerS, the same year.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a few pics of Nanoha&Fate-chan together. :(

" " – words spoken outloud

_Italics _– thoughts

BTW, I know nothing about Shakespeare, so I'm sorry if it was a stupid sonnet with nothing close to romantic love. On with the NanohaxFate goodness! Don't forget to R&R! If the feedbacks are positive, I might start on a High-school fic starring our favorite duo.

* * *

"Nanoha! Wait up a second!" whimpered a breathless Fate with Vivio clutching tightly at her hand. Honestly, Fate could not comprehend how fast Nanoha was running. _Or was that skipping?_ Fate mused with a smile. Either way, it seemed like Nanoha was pulling a 'Sonic Move' of her own on them, Fate sighed. It was Christmas Eve and the two Aces were granted permission to spend their saved up holidays on Earth. Agent Fate T. Harlaown slowly snapped out of her reverie, only to find her best friend and… secret lover nowhere to be seen. Fate's thoughts once again drifted towards her brunette companion and a hot sensation hit her face on. 

"Fate-mama, are you feeling ok? You're not feeling sick are you?" One gloved hand taking the cotton glove off the other, and a small hand rose up in an attempt to reach the renowned Enforcer's now flushed cheek. Lowering her kind burgundy eyes, Fate looked into Vivio's innocent heterochromatic ones. "Mommy's fine, now let's get to your Nanoha-mama's house before she eats all the food herself ok?"

"Un!" Vivio gave an enthusiastic reply a la Nanoha. It never failed to amuse Fate just how willing Vivio was in taking up Nanona's way of doing… everything. _Maybe it's time to__ exert some influence of my own_ Fate thought mischievously.

Together, the mother-daughter duo continued towards the Takamachi residence.

* * *

"Oka-san! Oto-san! I'm home! Onee-chan! Oni-chan!" The brunette Ace shouted loudly in a very un-lady like manner as soon as she entered her home of sixteen years. It didn't take long before the male and female heads of family came running towards her in an equally unbecoming manner. 

"Nanoha!!! Sweetie!!!" cried an excited Momoko Takamachi who looked like she was about to faint at the mere sight of her stunning daughter and grabbed her in a tight embrace. "Honey, are you hungry? You're not hurt anywhere, are you? Have you been eating right? Getting enough rest? I heard from Hayate that your job's dangerous!? Let me check you out for injuries!" Momoko said all in one breath, if she looked like she was _about to_ faint before, she looked like she _is going_ to faint now.

As if sensing his wife's overwhelming emotions, Shiro Takamachi rubbed his left hand on his wife's back in an attempt to soothe her breathing problems. "You promised me you wouldn't bombard our little girl with questions when you see her… and besides, let me get a chance to ask a question too!" the male head of the family joked.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore! Dearest mom and dad, look at me!" With that, Nanoha did a little spin, supposedly showing her worried sick mother that she's fine. "And besides, it's Fate-chan who's got the more dangerous job…" Nanoha mentioned to no one in particular. A faint blush found itself right at home on her cheeks as she thought about the blonde goddess that captured her fascination, and ultimately her heart. _Speaking of whi__c__h, where was the girl?_ the brunette wondered. Nanoha turned her head towards the direction she came from and saw nothing. _S__o much for the Insane Lightning_ Nanoha thought dryly.

"Why don't you get a cup of hot chocolate sweetie" Nanoha's father said gently, mistaking his daughter's blush as a sign that she was cold.

"Yes! You must've missed Midori-Ya's Super Double Choco! It was your favorite after all" Momoko said as she detached herself from her daughter. The woman took another look at the 19 year old TSAB officer before heading into the kitchen to prepare the drink. An image of a young Nanoha suddenly flashed before her eyes. _My God she__ has__ grown into such a fine woman_. Momoko couldn't suppress a giggle.

"What took you so long Nanoha? Everyone's already here" Shiro asked as he took Nanoha's coat and hanged it neatly besides those of other guests.

"Oh, last minute Bureau duties" Nanoha sighed and then beamed at her dad, "not to mention the queues at all of the major gift stores" as she signaled at the present bags she just placed on the wooden floor.

"You know it's not necessary sweetheart" Noticing the pile of presents for the first time, Shiro couldn't help but to smile nervously. _And __Nanoha__ still doesn't __have any form of economic sense._

"Some of them are from Fate-chan, and there's also one from Vivio to you and mom" slate blue eyes brightened up at the name of her daughter.

"Vivio?" Shiro asked curiously. "A new friend you made?"

"Oh no, she's my daughter" Nanoha replied nonchalantly while picking up the gifts once again and headed towards the living room.

"D-daughter?" all colors drained from Shiro Takamachi's face as a million thoughts ran through his head, with most of them… not in Nanoha's favor. "You have a daughter?!" the usually calm man said a bit louder with a slight hint of apprehension in his voice.

"WHAT?!" came a shriek followed by the sound of a glass shattering on the wooden floor.

Caught off guard, Nanoha involuntarily jumped a little in fright. Confused and nervous from the sudden outburst coming from her parents, our fearless White Devil took a step backwards as if to avoid the suffocating tension that suddenly formed between herself and her mother. A mother she didn't recognize. Momoko looked so different, in place of her normally kind expression was an unreadable face and in her eyes were emotions that seemed so foreign to Nanoha.

"Wha-what did I…" Nanoha suddenly broke off and begin to piece the clues together after hearing Vita's snickering. _Oh God! I was so busy with__ writing__ reports__ that__ I didn't have __the __time to tell them__ about __Vivio! __And it looks like they__ didn't bother to either_. Nanoha glared at her fellow TSAB officers and friends who were calmly sipping their hot beverages and enjoying the drama unfolding before them. "Wait a minute! I can explain! I-"

"Nanoha-mama!!!" a childish sing-song voice floated into the deafening silent living room.

"Vivio! Be careful! Don't fall!" a soft voice followed.

A pair of small feet raced quickly towards Nanoha but stopped abruptly at halfway when she realized that everyone's eyes were on her. Uncomfortable and frightened, the little one turn on her heels and ran towards her other mommy. Hiding behind and hugging Fate's stocking clad legs, Vivio looked up at her gentle guardian and whispered "Fate-mama…" in an attempt to seeking reassurance from those kind burgundy eyes.

Picking up Vivio and hugging her close to her chest, Fate turned her attention to her friends and family and she too stopped in her tracks. "Um… sorry we're late?" Fate offered nervously as she realized the stares she was getting from the four members of the Takamachi family.

The Takamachis were speechless as their heads seemed to whirl between Nanoha, Vivio and Fate in that order. Unable to take the awkwardness anymore, Nanoha summoned up her courage and made herself known.

"Ok! Before you guys think that I _somehow_ had a baby with Fate-chan and was keeping it from you all till now, I would like to explain everything. And you guys are going to help me!" Nanoha said as she turned her head and glared at Hayate and the Wolkenritter.

This caught the attention of her family and seemed to soothe the tension a little. Fate managed a small smile towards Nanoha but inside, she heart was aching. _Nanoha__ will never conceive a child if she's with me_… Even so, she would not burden Nanoha with her depressing thoughts.

After helping her mother cleaning up the mess on the floor, Nanoha and the other TSAB officers tried their best to explain Vivio's situation. Of course they left out the part where Vivio went berserk and nearly killed Nanoha. Without that detail, smiles bloomed again on the Takamachis, as if the previous drama didn't take place at all.

"Ara! You're so cute! Here, you must have some brownies grandma made! Oh and don't forget the double layered chocolate cake over there!" fussed Momoko once again. The way she always does when she spotted something 'cute'.

"Oka-san (Momoko-san)! We're trying to get her to eat healthy!"

The two Aces protested at the same time.

"Taking your parenting roles very seriously I see" a formal clad Lindy Harlaown chuckled as she slowly approached Fate.

"Ka-san" Fate blushed and gave Lindy a hug, suddenly feeling guilty for not greeting her adopted mother earlier.

"I'm not going to ask you about work since I know there's probably not much that can stand in the way of a S+ ranked mage" Lindy mused as she brush a strand of hair from Fate's face. "You look marvelous tonight dear." Gesturing at Fate's black evening gown that showed off her creamy shoulders, a decent amount of cleavage before stopping just below her knees to reveal her legs clad in black stockings. "Though I wish you will give other colors a chance as well".

After getting a satisfying blush Lindy showed Fate the other guests she brought with her, namely Chrono and Amy with their children along with Caro and Erio. The very sight of these people brought warmth to the blonde's heart. Without another word, she rushed towards them and gave each a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the room 

"Nanoha you insensible… stupid…" Alisa Bannings couldn't take it anymore and threw herself onto Nanoha. "I can't believe you didn't contact us in a year! We were so worried!" the tomboy scolded while wiping her tears away.

"Alisa-chan... Suzuka-chan... I'm sorry I was just so..." at a loss of words, Nanoha could only do the first thing that came to her mind; namely crushing both girls in a three way hug.

"We missed you too Nanoha-chan" the purple haired girl voiced for all three of them.

It was nice having this feeling again; it was like reliving the old days before she came in contact with magic. Not that she _**ever**_ regretted her choice though, because then she would have never met Fate and Vivio.

Stealing a sideway glance, Nanoha's attention was caught by her father and brother chatting with Yunno sitting on the modern L-shaped sofa. Continuing her scan of the room, she could briefly make out Lindy, Momoko and Miyuki tugging an excited Vivio into the family kitchen giggling about something. Finally her eyes landed on the largest group in the room, namely Hayate with her guardian knights, the four former forwards of Section 6, Chrono with his family and Fate. _Fate-chan's just the __prettiest __girl_. Although that was what the brunette thought, she eyes however were savoring the view of Fate's almost bare back.

"What are you staring at Nanoha-chan? Isn't there stuff you wanna talk to us about?" Alisa spoke with her typical directness.

"Nyahaha…"

* * *

"So Yunno-kun, what do you work with at the Bureau? An investigator? Tactical instructor? Or maybe at the engineering department?" questioned a curious Kyoya. 

"I was wondering about that too, I'm sure you have exciting stories to tell us" echoed Shiro.

_This is it! __The chance to impress the __Takamachis__ with my intelligence and my ability to provide their daughter with a safe and stable fa__mily.__ Better not screw up __Yunno!_

"Well, I work as the librarian of the Infinite Library. The Infinite Library holds all of the knowledge recorded among the countless civilizations scattered in the Universe. And I provide information to those in need of it. Nanoha often comes to me for advice when she's in a pinch." Yunno spoke politely but proudly.

"I'm really glad that you can help Nanoha, and your work sounds very important" Shiro replied with a small smile.

And then there was an uncomfortable silence as none of the Takamachis were really into academics. Fighting and training martial arts were in their heritage, and as far as Shiro knew, their family never produced a scholar. The silence lingered on until a call from the kitchen saved the three men from further unease.

"Food's ready! Let's start!" came the perky voice of Momoko Takamachi.

All at the once the three men stood up and hurried towards the kitchen without another word as the other guests also proceeded into the large dining room while chatting and laughing.

* * *

Sitting between Nanoha and her father was nerve wracking. Apart from the fear of making a bad impression on Shiro Takamachi, Nanoha was constantly playing footsie with her. Not to mention the random gropes under the table that she could not prepare for, the end results were Fate moaning into the food she was eating which ended up as chocking sounds. Just when Fate thought her secret love life with Nanoha was concealed from the public eye, Nanoha 'accidently' spilled some wine on her gown. 

"Fate-chan! I'm so sorry! Let's go to the restroom and clean you up before the stain gets bigger!" Nanoha said as calmly as she could, praying that no one can hear the excitement in her voice.

"A-ah, it's no problem Nanoha, I can-"

"No! We have to clean you up or you'll feel uncomfortable for the rest of the night!" Nanoha cut her off and gave the blonde a small tug on the arm. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention, the blonde obeyed and followed Nanoha out of the dining room and into the lavish restroom on the same level.

"Nanoha, what was that ab-" the blonde Ace couldn't finish her question as a pair of lips crushed onto hers in a desperate kiss. The remainder of her question died in a succession of moans and sighs. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Nanoha's lips left hers to give them both a chance to breath.

"Fate-chan…" whispered the girl with slate blue eyes. Not giving her lover a chance to respond, the brunette began to assault the blonde's exposed neck while unconsciously nudging the girl towards the wall.

Finally Fate's back slammed into the wall, narrowly missing the towel hanger. Without a second thought, Nanoha grabbed hold of Fate's right calf with her free hand and it tentatively traveled higher. Thanks to the cut of Fate's dress, Nanoha was able to slip a hand under the elegant black dress and tease the warm flesh beneath it.

"N-Nanoha" Burgundy eyes now glazed with longing and desire.

"Stockings? I was hoping you'd go with pantyhose"

"W-we can't! Nanoha" Fate tried again. "You p-parents are here… we could get caught!"

"Makes it all the more fun ne?"

As the brunette launches another round of assault, our blonde heroine moved away at the last second, resulting in a loud thud as Nanoha ended up making out with the wall.

"Why won't you just give up?!" Fate spoke a bit forcefully this time.

"Owie… Mou Fate-chan… I don't understand, why can't we just tell everybody we're together?" Nanoha said weakly, trying to recover from her dizziness.

"Because I- because you-" Unable to put her complicated feelings into words, the frustrated blonde turned, unlocked the door and left hastily.

_Because __your feelings are not the same as mine_… Fate thought sadly.

* * *

"So Fate-san, you work as an agent ne? Got any exciting stories for us?" Shiro Takamachi tried again, praying that somebody would share with them a few exciting stories. 

"Um, well I can't tell you anything classified but I do have a few…"

"Go on! Go on!" Miyuki chirped excitedly.

"Well I usually work undercover or at times investigate leads on Class-1 criminals-"

"They're the most dangerous right?" This time, it was Kyoya who interrupted the shy blonde.

"Yes they are, as they are often ranked AA or AAA-"

"Woah! They sound tough! What rank are you Fate-chan?! And Nanoha?" Miyuki began to look at Fate with newfound respect.

"Both Nanoha and I are ranked S+ according to the TSAB system; Hayate is ranked one class higher than us." Fate went on and tried her best to explain the system of ranking at TSAB. The three members of the Takamachi family were awed by the revelations but were instantly filled with pride at how much honor Nanoha has brought to the Takamachi name.

Their little chat continued with Fate recalling her first mission as a newbie and how a superior had to save her from an ambush to the more recent case with Jail Scaglietti, where she defeated him and his minions singlehandedly with Riot Zamber.

The Takamachis were intrigued by Fate's numerous encounters with the big-bad and could only listen and gape in awe at the girl's courage and spirit.

"Fate-san, if you are interested, I would gladly ask Kyoya to pass the Takamachi family's sword style to you." Shiro said with a broad grin. "It has always been my wish to see evil fall under the sword style of the Takamachi family."

"Shiro-san, I can't! I mean…. I'm not…"

"We've always considered you family Fate-san." The man grinned again.

"T-Thank you Shiro-san." Fate couldn't help but to blush at the thought of being a part of her love's family.

"Ara! Fate-chan is sooo cute!" Miyuki cooed and started to tease the shy girl about her past stays at the Takamachi household.

* * *

Finally getting a chance to talk with his crush, Yunno mustered his most charming smile to Nanoha, whose beautiful eyes shone even brighter from the Christmas lights reflecting in them. 

"Nanoha... there's something I want to say to you I-" Yunno stopped abruptly and scanned their surroundings. _Might as well do it in front of everyone. __After all, t__h__e__ book said__ that__ girls love public confessions__ a__nd__ are easily swayed by the romantic energy of __poetry and __sonnets.__ I have to take__ this __chance_.

Gently striking the wine glass in his hand, Yunno captured the attention of everyone in the large living room. "There's something I wish to say to a special someone" Yunno began and smirked inwardly when he heard gasps coming from the crowd (A/N: I hate to interrupt but it's from Caro and Tea… i.e. girls who easily impressed. hehe.). Feeling more confident, Yunno turned his attention back to Nanoha and got down on one knee. More gasps and chatter can be heard from the crowd watching the duo.

Looking deep into the brunette's eyes, Yunno began his quest to conquer Nanoha's Heart.

Let not my love be called idolatry,

Nor my beloved as an idol show,

Since all alike my songs and praises be

To one, of one, still such, and ever so.

Kind is my love to-day, to-morrow kind,

Still constant in a wondrous excellence;

Therefore my verse to constancy confined,

One thing expressing, leaves out difference.

Fair, kind, and true, is all my argument,

Fair, kind, and true, varying to other words;

And in this change is my invention spent,

Three themes in one, which wondrous scope affords.

Fair, kind, and true, have often lived alone,

Which three till now, never kept seat in one.

After he finished, there was total silence in the living room, not even breathing can be heard.

"It's Shakespeare" Yunno offered to the crowd and Nanoha.

Nanoha just stood there, dumbstruck at the scene in front of her, not understanding half of – scratch that, a tenth of what have been said. Focusing her attention on Yunno's face once again, the young Ace attempted to search for some kind of an explanation from her long-time friend.

"I-I really like you Nanoha! Please go out with me!" The blond boy managed out without much stutter.

The room was now filled with chatter and occasional "awwws" and claps. Interestingly, none of the Takamachis showed any kind of expression on their faces. They still remember the boy in his ferret form sleeping in Nanoha's room and only God knows what else he did to fulfill his own pleasures.

Sitting between the Takamachis and the Harlaowns, Fate hugged Vivio closer to her chest and buried her face into Vivio's hair. Dread gripped her heart and she found it harder to breath. Her worst nightmare was unfolding right before her eyes, she didn't want to look at **_their_ **faces… she didn't want to hear **_their_ **words. For in her heart, she knew that Nanoha never loved her… that she was just using her as a way to kill time until Mr. Right comes along. Buried even deeper in her heart, she knew that Yunno was that person. _Do you now know why I never let you tell anyone of our relationship __Nanoha__? It's because I know this day would come and I know how hard it would be to let you go. After all… you can't lose something you neve__r had in the first place right_? Fate thought bitterly while hating herself for falling in love with Nanoha… for being a submitting bitch… for not being born a man and for not being born as a **_real _**human being.

Sensing the distress coming from her blonde mommy, Vivio disentangled herself from Fate and patted the blonde gently on the head, trying to soothe the shattered girl.

From where she stood, Nanoha could see her love's reactions clearly. Her beloved Fate-chan looked nothing like the proud warrior she knew. The Fate before her looked like an abandoned puppy… _no, she __looks more like a single mother__ aba__ndoned by her heartless partner_ Nanoha scolded herself inwardly.

"Yunno-kun… I really like you as well - " Nanoha began kindly.

And Fate's heart broke.

"N-Nanoha!" Yunno cut her off, happiness apparent in his voice.

"But I can't see myself dating you, I'm sorry"

"Huh? WHA-WHAT!?!?" Yunno chocked. _Am I hearing this correctly?_

At this point, everyone focused their attention onto the blond boy who's obviously not taking his rejection well. _How could she do this to me? I thought she liked me before? Before… when? __Before… __**she**__ came_. Yunno's green eyes darkened as he realized immediately who his rival was. Angered by the public rejection of his affection and unable to bear the humiliation he brought upon himself, Yunno did not consider his next words carefully.

"So the rumors about you were true then?" Yunno growled out coldly.

Momoko suddenly found herself on the verge of fainting again for the second time that day, her thoughts ran wild. _Oh my God! Is my daughter living a double life __as an intergalactic prostitute?_ The traditional Japanese woman thought with horror.

"Rumors?" Nanoha arched an eyebrow.

"That you're a _**lesbian**_." Yunno announced loudly for everyone to hear.

The crowd fell dead silent once again with all eyes on Nanoha. The Takamachis were especially tense at the revelation; with one thought in their minds. _C__ould __our__ Nanoha__ really be like that?__ She was brought up in the __Takamachi__ way after all, she couldn't be like that__. That __Yunno__ boy wa__s__ just being bitter_.

In a move that surprised everyone, Nanoha actually smiled… and a beautiful smile at that.

"It's funny; I've always wondered how that word sounded spoken out loud. Oka-san… Oto-san… Onee-chan… Oni-chan… I'm a lesbian" Nanoha let the word rolled off her tongue for the first time, tasting it, savoring it and remembering it.

"I'm a lesbian" the brunette repeated again, more assertive this time. "Because I'm in love with a **_girl_.**" Nanoha's eyes sparkled, her voice gentle. _Fate-__chan_…

Shocked and dumbstruck, nobody in the crowd moved muscle. Fate could only stare at her crush, her brain numb from the sudden turn of events. Hot tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

Tears of hope.

"Now that Yunno-kun brought all these things up, I realized something" the brunette paused and gave Yunno a little smile.

"I realized what a coward I was, not daring to say the words I wanted to say for so long" Nanoha bowed her head in shame. "I couldn't tell my family that I was in love with a girl and I couldn't tell the girl I love that I was in love with her."

Tears of relief.

"I'm sorry Oka-san… Oto-san… Onee-chan… Oni-chan" Nanoha looked at her family as she mentioned them and gave a deep bow.

"And to the girl that I love more than anything in this world…" Slate-blue eyes met burgundy ones. "… I wish you could give me another chance so that I can say those three words to you over and over again. As many times as you like and in front of anyone you like… I'm not ashamed. I never was! Because nothing can hurt me like your rejection ever could and that's why I kept postponing my confession…"

Tears of happiness.

"But I won't anymore… I love you Fate."

Tears of pure bliss.

"Nanoha…" came a hoarse sob.

Closing the distance between them in a flash, Nanoha threw her arms around Fate and Vivio holding them in a protective embrace. "Fate-chan, I'm so s-sorry" Nanoha sobbed into the blonde's hair as she broke down completely in her lover's warmth.

After witnessing the drama that just took place before them, the two younger members of the Takamachi family gave their congratulations to the couple.

"Well, this is kind of sudden but I guess I'm ok with it. As long as Nanoha's happy…" Miyuki offered.

"And since it's Fate-san, we know Nanoha's in good hands" Kyoya gave the two a kind smile before turning to look at his parents, silently gesturing to them that it was their turn to give a verdict.

"Well, I did just say I already consider you family so… welcome to the family Fate!" Shiro looked rather pleased, not at all disturbed as he thought he would be.

"Um… I also mentioned before that I wanted to adopt Fate so that she can be a companion to Nanoha, but now you guys are companions anyway. Just in a different way…" Momoko trailed off nervously. Suddenly realizing how she sounded like, Momoko immediately tried to explain herself to the girls. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I'm really ok with you guys being together! Really! It's a lot better than Nanoha being an intergalactic prostitute!"

Once again, the room was filled with deafening silence.

"WHAT!?!??!" screamed everyone is the room. Each one with a thought more disturbing than the last.

"Um… something's burning! Gotta go!" And with that, Momoko made a narrow escape from her daughter's wrath.

After the laughter and the weirdness of it all died down. Alissa suddenly stood up and cleared her throat.

"Since my parents are NOT here… IwouldliketoannouncethatSuzukaandIaredating!" The tomboy said in one breath.

"YOU CALL THAT A DECLARTION OF LOVE?!" Boomed the usually quiet Suzuka.

"Nyahaha?!" Alissa gave out a lame imitation of Nanoha's trademark laugh.

The arguing couple brought a smile to everyone's faces.

"Um, excuse me! I'm Subaru Nakajima and this is my girlfriend Tea-"

"What are you DOING! YOU MORON!" cried Tea as she tackled Subaru onto the floor in an attempt to shut her up.

"Everyone's expressing their love, why can't we declare our love? Tea? Ne Tea?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"No worries, we already know about you guys." Hayate gave the duo a mischievous smirk.

"… ehhhhh?! Since when?!"

"Shamal, if you would…"

"As you wish Hayate." Shamal couldn't hold in her laughter anymore as she summoned a giant screen behind her and put on the rare gem she happened to stumble upon one morning starring the two forwards. (A/N: Can you guess which morning? Hint: grope. breasts. Tea.)

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" And with that, Teana fainted.

"Tea?" Subaru looked curiously at the unconscious girl on the floor. Dropping to her knees beside her, Subaru began to work her magic once again. Not that there was any magic involved, her method of waking up Tea was always the same. "Tea…" Subaru tried again as she worked the globes underneath her palms, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh through the unconscious girl's orange sweater.

"Huh?" Teana woke up with a moan escaping her lips, confusion evident on her face.

Her confusion died away when she heard the crowd burst into thunderous laughter around her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" For the second time that day, Teana hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

Later that night in Nanoha's room at the Takamachi residence. 

"Merry Christmas Fate-chan and Vivio too of course!" Nanoha once again pulled her own family into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Nanoha, I love you Vivio." Burgundy eyes shone brightly, full of life.

"Me-Merry Christmas Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama. I love you!" Vivio said with a yawn.

"Fate-chaaaaan!" the brunette whined as soon as Vivio fell asleep next to her. "You haven't told me you love me yet, don't leave me hanging!"

"You didn't tell me you loved me until today! Three months after our first kiss! Two months after we first… _**did that**_!" The blonde looked at her girlfriend indignantly.

"But I said I was sorry! And I made that whole heartfelt confession in front of everyone to make it up to you!" Pouted Nanoha and gave Fate her best puppy eyes.

"Go to bed"

"Fate-chaaaaan! Say you love me!"

"Fine! Nanoha, I love you…r pink panties" Fate giggled girlishly.

"Mouuuuuuu!"

_Fin._

Omake:

Yunno: Chrono! It's your entire fault I got publicly humiliated! You're the one who encouraged me to confess to Nanoha!

Chrono: I only did what the book told me to do; it was a standard procedure really.

Yunno: Book? What book?

Chrono: _101 Ways to Comfort Y__ou__r Lovesick __Emo __F__riend_.

Yunno: EH? Doesn't matter! It's still your fault!

Chrono: I never told you do it publicly, especially when your chances are slim to none…

Yunno: You knew about Nanoha and Fate?!

Chrono: It doesn't take a genius to see that Nanoha's all over my sister! After all, Fate's got charisma and that whole dark tragic past thing going for her. Not to mention her sweet angelic face and devilishly seductive body.

Yunno: Y-you're drooling over your sister? P-pervert!

Chrono: We all know you're the biggest pervert Yunno.

Everyone: YEAH!

And with that Yunno was never seen again. Rumor has it that he dug a hole in the remote areas of Mid-Childa and hid there in his ferret form sadly ever after.


End file.
